A Mother's Love
by BookLizard
Summary: Thor is fighting, Loki is upset, and Frigga does something about it.


**A/N: This is a continuation of my ongoing Young Asgardians series. It was going to be a Thor-centric story, but then the characters kinda said "nope!' and this happened. I think it's the Loki feels from seeing Thor 2 three times in a week. Anywho. Enjoy!**

A Mother's Love

Loki sighs once more, earning him an amused glance from his mother and a mild glare from his father. "Hush, child, it'll be over soon," Frigga tells him calmly.

"Mother, stop calling me that, I'm not a child any longer," Loki hisses back, and Frigga smiles.

"Well, you are acting like one, my fidgety young son. Be still, and watch your brother. He is in fine form today, is he not?"

Loki turns back to watch the tournament going on, just in time to see Thor take a blow to the head from the haft of a much larger man's ax. He snickers. "Fine form, indeed."

"Knowing whom he faces, yes, I would say so," Frigga chides her younger son gently. "That is Volstagg, a more seasoned warrior by far, and nearly a match for Thor in strength as well. What he may lack in speed he certainly makes up for in size and brutality. He is a mighty warrior, the winner of the last tournament. Besides, your brother may still win this. Look, he is rallying his strength for a blow to end the match."

Just as Frigga had predicted, Thor is back on his feet quickly, and he darts around his opponent to strike him from behind, sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning him to the ground. The large man holds up his hands in surrender, chuckling heartily, and Thor releases him, hauling him to his feet with a smile of his own.

"What manner of man is he, mother, that he is so merry even in the face of defeat?" Loki asks, watching the man carefully.

"A good one," the queen answers absently. "I am glad he took that so well. He will be an excellent second for your brother when he finally does lead a battle."

"And I would not?" Loki asks indignantly, drawing another reproving glare out of Odin as the larger man stands up, making his way down to the field to congratulate his eldest son.

"No, Loki. You are not meant for a task such as that. Your mind is your greatest strength, not your body. You will be the strategist, while Thor leads from the front lines," Frigga explains.

"But you won't stop me from fighting?" Loki asks, and Frigga shakes her head.

"Not if it is what you truly want, my son. You and your brother will make an excellent team. You are so different, you and he, but you complement each other to perfection."

"But…father said I'll never be good at it like Thor is, that I'd be useless in battle. I'm small, and my magic is merely trickery, a dishonorable way to fight," Loki mutters.

"Your father does not appreciate the usefulness of magic in battle, Loki, but that doesn't mean that it should not be used. Many times the day could've been won much faster through use of a simple spell, but his stubbornness has prevented it. You can help work to change his mind. Do not let your slenderness of form trouble you. Your strength lies elsewhere, not in your muscles but in your mind. Your father does not understand it. One day, I hope, he will. Your skills are every bit as valuable as Thor's. They are just different." Seeing that Loki is still upset, she pulls him into her arms, ignoring his protests, and kisses the top of his head. "Never forget that I love you, my son. No matter what you look like, no matter where your skills lie, and no matter what choices you make, I am your mother, and I will always care for you. You will always be perfect to me."

Loki stops squirming, hesitating before putting his arms around his mother, hugging her back. "I love you, too, mother. And…thank you."

Frigga smiles then releases her younger son, setting him back on his feet. "Come. Let us congratulate your brother on his victory."

Loki follows her down to where Thor waits, embracing his brother tightly and feeling his mother's arms close about them both from the other side. "Good job, Thor."

Thor grins. "Thank you, my brother. Soon enough you will be grown, too, and we can fight together."

Loki smiles. "I'd like that very much, brother."

**A/N:**** Read and Review? Thanks, all!**


End file.
